


The Light He Cannot See

by Sage_Grey



Category: FFXV - Fandom
Genre: Adopting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family, Heartwarming, Living Together, M/M, OCs - Freeform, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sage_Grey/pseuds/Sage_Grey
Summary: Ignis and Gladio decide to adopt.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

The Light He Cannot See 

👁🗨🧸👁🗨🧸👁🗨🧸👁🗨🧸👁🗨🧸

“Iggy...” 

Warmth tickles the back of the man’s ear. Comfortable grogginess hits him as he is roused from sleep, cozy in the muscular arms of the form behind him. Once again, the gentle purr of the man’s voice raises him from slumber. 

“Today’s the day.” 

The advisor can’t help the smile that rises to his lips. His hand finds the arm draped around his waist, easing it down the thick muscles to the other man’s hand. He weaves his fingers in between Gladio’s, squeezing for a moment. The Shield presses his lips against his lover’s cheek before carefully pulling away to sit up. The other sighs at the lack of warmth and proceeds to follow, easing himself up. 

Though he couldn’t see it for himself, it was easy for Ignis to pick up Gladio’s excited energy. The extra step in his pace, the whistling as he subjected himself to a hot shower, the upbeat tone in his voice, it was all very obvious his partner was completely over the moon. The strategist himself felt the same way. He may be less outward with his emotion, but he could feel the happiness and elation bubble up inside his chest. They had been waiting for this day for years. 

Once Gladiolus had thrown himself together, he began packing the car with their needed supplies, letting Ignis take his time and go through his normal morning routine. Because by the Six, he knew that if Iggy didn’t stick to his routines, he would be thrown off course for the rest of the day. 

After checking his mental list twice, Ignis pulls on his jacket and straightens it out. The front door to the small home opens and closes and heavy footsteps make their way over to the other man. 

“Please do not tell me you are wearing a tank top.” The advisor’s gloved hands reach out to feel the man’s arms, earning a chuckle from him. 

“‘M not. Your loss, unfortunately.” Gladio’s smile is wide as he takes one of Ignis’ hands, raising it to his lips to kiss his fingers. “I made sure to dress to impress.” 

“I sure hope you are not overdressed for the occasion.” The other puts simply, although a smirk plays on the corners of his lips. 

“Iggy, let’s just get in the damn car.” 

~ 

Their destination wasn’t too far from their home but the drive felt like an eternity. The windows were rolled down, allowing a cool breeze to soothe the two as they made their way. Gladio kept one hand on the steering wheel and the other bound to Ignis’, knowing that he was just as nervous as he was. 

“Everything will be fine, Iggy.” 

The lighter brunette only nods his head, setting down the can of Ebony in the cup holder. 

~ 

After what seemed like the car ride that lasted forever, the two pull up to the small diner. Sunlight flitters through the leaves on the trees around them and Ignis can feel the warmth of the sun’s rays as he steps out of the car. He listens, taking in the sounds around him - the clash of dishes in the kitchen, casual banter of couples waiting for their meals, and the sounds of the children playing on a nearby playground. As he takes in the auditory queues, Gladio climbs out of the car and comes around to him, placing his hand on his back. “Let’s go.”

The two enter the small diner, the scent of greasy burgers and French fries with a bit too much salt wafted through the air. Ignoring the slight grumble in his stomach, Gladiolus pays attention to the more important matter at hand and glances around the room. 

“Do you see them?” Ignis asks. 

“Not yet.” He takes a glance outside and his eyes catch the woman they were looking for. “There they are, c’mon.” He brings the other back outside and around to the benches. 

As they approach, the woman stands and smiles, placing a small briefcase down on the bench beside her. “You must be Gladiolus Amicitia and Ignis Scientia.” She states, holding out her hand. “My name is Winnie Praesidium.” 

“It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Miss Praesidium.” Ignis says, shaking her hand. 

“The pleasure is all mine.” She answers before opening the briefcase. “I just need identification and your signatures, then I will send you all on your merry way!” 

After sitting and providing proper identification and glancing through paperwork for what seemed like the millionth time, the woman finally latched her briefcase closed and Gladio let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. 

“And that’s it! They’re all yours.” 

Clearing his throat, Ignis sits up. “May I ask where they are?” 

Winnie smiles before turning towards the playground. “Lily! Lux!”

Out of the mass of playing children come a boy and a girl, no more than five years old. The girl, Lily, was about an inch taller than the other, with wavy dark locks that ran down her back. She clutched a picture book to her chest, green eyes warily looking up at the two. The boy, Lux, was sporting bandaids on his knees and one across his cheek. He clung to a stuffed lion, golden eyes moving back and forth between Gladio and Ignis. 

“These are your new parents. They’ve come to take you home.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeyyy... Some spicy stuff towards the end of this one... heuheuheuh...

It took every fiber in Gladio’s body not to break down into tears right then and there. These children - no, their children - were right there in front of them. And they were perfect. 

Lux was the first one to approach them. Ignis could sense the child coming closer and he crouches down. “Hello little one...” 

The boy’s eyes are immediately drawn to the scar tissue on the man’s face. “You’re hurt!” Forgetting his shyness, he reaches up to touch his cheeks. 

The strategist only smiles slightly, letting the small blonde trace the sides of his old wound. “It doesn’t hurt anymore.” 

As the two aquatinted themselves, Gladio looks again to the little girl in front of him. She had shuffled a bit closer now that Lux was comfortably leaning against one of the two men, but the Crownsguard could tell she was still nervous. 

“Hey, Lily.” Gladio crouches beside Ignis, mindful that his towering figure could be a little more than just intimidating. To his surprise though, she drew closer. 

“Are you my new daddy?” Her voice was soft yet there was a certain strength behind it that reminded him of Iris. She blinked up at him, her dress ruffling as the slight breeze picked it up. The Shield felt his heart melt and for the second time that day, fought back tears. 

“Yeah... Yeah I am, sweetheart.” As if he could physically see the nervous wall she put up around herself vanish, she stepped forward and threw herself into his arms. It took the brunette by surprise but he subconsciously held her closer as she fell into his chest. By now, tears were brimming in his eyes as he could no longer fight them back. 

A slight touch brought him back to his senses and he looks up as the soft fabric of Ingis’ gloved thumb swipes a tear away. “Let’s go home, shall we?” 

~ 

The journey home was quick, the two were practically beaming with joy as Lux spewed words with Lily occasionally adding to the conversation. Before long, they pulled into the familiar driveway and helped the children from the backseat. 

“Wow! It’s so big!” Lux’s amber eyes were wide as he took in the house before him. 

Beside him, Ignis let out a small chuckle. “You will quickly find that it isn’t the case.” 

“It’s big enough.” Gladio places a kiss on Iggy’s forehead before retrieving the children’s small bundles of belongings. 

The lighter brunette pulls the house keys from his pocket and leads them up the walkway, Lily and Lux at his heels. 

“Do we have our own room?” The boy asks, bouncing excitedly. 

“You both have your own separate rooms.” He replies, fitting the key into the lock and pushing the door open. The boy’s enthusiastic whoop brought back fond memories of a certain blonde friend of Ignis’. 

Once inside, the advisor ushers the children to take their shoes off before stepping fully into the home. Gladio kicks off his boots and leads the three of them up the staircase to the second floor. 

“Is this one mine?” Lux asks as he steps into the neatly organized ivory bedroom, accented with a soft blue. 

“Yes, this will be your bedroom.” Ignis answers as Gladio sets down his bundle of items on the boy’s bed. “As you settle in, you may personalize it how you like.” 

“What your dad is tryna say is it’s all yours.” The Shield interprets. 

“I can fit so many toys in here!” Lux exclaims, obviously happy with his new space. 

“Lily, would you like to see your room now?” The younger of the two men reaches out to his new daughter, feeling her small hand wrap around his. Smiling, he takes the girl into the room next to Lux’s. The bedroom was a similar white color with identical furnishings. The only difference was the gentle pink accents. 

The girl slowly walks into the room, letting go of Ignis’ hand as she glances around. “It’s so big...” 

“As you collect more personal items your room will begin to appear less big and empty.” He explains. 

As she approaches her desk, she places the book down. “I like it.” 

“Sure hope so, your dad worked real hard putting it together for you.” Gladio brushes past the other, placing Lily’s bundle on her bed. “Let’s get you settled in then we’ll give you two a tour of your new home.” 

~

After getting the children settled into their rooms and familiar with the house, Gladio brings the two into the living room. They pick out a movie to watch while Ignis prepares dinner. The movie was a cartoon, the silly nature of the film something completely foreign to the warrior sprawled out on the couch. Before long, his eyes were drooping. 

“Daddy?” 

Immediately his eyes open. He sits up, rubbing his thumb and forefinger against his eyes. “Mm- Yeah?” 

In front of him, both Lux and Lily had scooted closer. The end credits of the movie were rolling, telling the brunette that he had in fact fallen asleep. 

“Where did the other daddy go?” Lux whimpered. 

Put off by his sudden distress, the Amicitia sits up fully. “He’s in the kitchen, dinner should be almost done.” He notes after picking up the delectable scents coming from the kitchen. “What’s wrong?” 

Holding his lion closer to his chest, the small blonde rubs at the sleepy expression on his face. “I want daddy.” 

“Alright,” Gladio scoops the boy up and reaches down, holding his hand out for Lily to take. “Let’s go check on him.” 

The man brings them to the doorway of the kitchen, keeping them out of Ignis’ way. “Hey, Iggy-” 

“Daddy!” Lux reaches out but Gladio keeps him held to his chest. 

“-They wanted you.” 

For what must have been the thousandth time that day, Ignis smiles. “Dinner will be served in about 5 more minutes. I suggest you all wash your hands and sit at the table. I will join you shortly.” 

With an exaggerated groan, Gladio sets Lux down so that he and his sister can go and wash up. After watching them run off, the taller man approaches the other and places his hands on his sides, kissing beneath his ear. “Looks good,” he murmurs. 

“Go sit down.” The other muses, surprised when he obeys without any small resistance. 

Once the newly founded family took their places at the dinner table, a small feeling of anxiousness bubbles up inside Ignis’ chest. The children were quiet as they ate despite Gladio’s attempts to strike up conversation. Could it be possible they disliked the food, or perhaps they felt uncomfortable sitting with them? Perhaps now that they were under artificial lighting the two men seemed more intimidating than they did before? Or- 

“Wow. Did’ja two save room for dessert?” Gladiolus’ voice suddenly rumbled. 

“There’s dessert too?” Lily piped up. 

“That was the bestest food I ever had!” Lux’s enthusiastic voice put the strategist at ease. They had enjoyed dinner so much as to not even converse. It gave Ignis a small boost of pride. 

A second helping and a small serving of ice cream later, the two were brought upstairs by Ignis as the other man was left on cleanup duty. He had the pair get ready for bed before having them pick out a few different picture books from the bookshelves of their rooms. Once decided, the lighter brunette leads the two into he and Gladio’s room and sits on the bed, allowing the two to crawl up and settle down beside him. “Alright, which book would you like to read first?” He asks, taking them all into his hands to count how many they had picked out together. 

“This one.” Lily speaks up, pulling one from the small pile. 

“And what would be the title?” 

“The name is ‘Hugs and Kisses’.” The girl explained. 

“Daddy,” Lux interrupted. “How are you going to read it to us?” 

“You two have eyes and voices of your own, yes? Why don’t you take turns reading to me?” 

The boy only snuggles in to Ignis’ chest as Lily reaches over to open the book to the first page. “I’ll read first.” 

~ 

As the three move on to their fourth book, Gladio’s heavy footsteps sound on the wooden staircase. The children don’t seem to acknowledge it as they try sounding out a word on the page. 

“Lie... Legnin...” Lux stutters. “Lie... eh...?” 

“Try spelling it out.” Ignis’ voice was soft and encouraging. 

“L-i-g-h-t-n-i-n-g” The boy spells slowly.

“L-i-g-h-t spelled what word?” Ignis asks as the door to the room quietly swings open. 

“Um...” Lux only glances up at his father before returning to the page. “Lie... Light!” 

Smiling to himself, the large brunette eases himself down beside Lily, looking on with the rest of them without interrupting. 

“That is correct, so can you make out the word now?” 

“Uh...” The blonde chews on his bottom lip. “Light... ni... Lightning!” He sits up excitedly, eyes sparkling. “It’s lightning!” 

“Very good, Lux.” 

“Daddy look! I did it! I did it all by myself!” He points to the page, beaming at Gladio. 

“You did good, champ.” He praises before reaching over, lightly ruffing his hair. 

Together, the four of them finish the book. By then, Lily had fallen asleep against Gladio’s chest and Lux was fighting to keep his eyes open. The Shield easily scoops up the girl and brings her to her bed as Ignis does the same with their son. After a string of ‘good night’s, the children were finally put to bed, leaving the two alone. 

The shorter brunette returned downstairs to fix himself a small glass of wine while the other followed, retrieving a beer from the fridge. After glancing over to his partner, Gladio couldn’t help but approach him. Setting his drink aside, he wraps his strong arms around Ignis’ slimmer figure, purring as he presses his lips against his neck. “I didn’t think I could love you any more than I already do, but seein’ you with those kids...” He trails off, feeling the man shudder as his mouth brushes along his skin. 

“Mm-I... I must agree that seeing you with the children increases my attraction towards you as w-well...” His words catch as the Crownsguard tugs his shirt up from its place tucked into his dress pants. 

“Didn’t think it was possible you could get any sexier, either.” The brunette’s fingers carefully slip up underneath the other’s shirt, his voice deep. 

“Gladio-“ He is interrupted again by a gasp escaping him as the other’s calloused hands delicately brush over a nipple. A small noise is pulled from him and it only encourages his partner further. The hands are pulled away from the strategist’s growingly warm body to take the glass and wine bottle away, placing them aside. “Gladio,” Ignis begins again before he’s turned around. Before he could protest, the smaller is lifted onto the countertop. 

The warrior’s hands find the advisor’s hips as his lips crash against his. “Mm...” Ignis’ hands find the other’s face, returning the passion of the kiss. Gladio’s hands quickly rake down to the man’s pants, attempting to undo them. 

Air rushes back into Ignis’ lungs and he takes the chance to gather his thoughts. “Gladiolus!” He reaches down to grip his wrists, stopping him. Amber eyes look up to Ignis’ face. “Not yet.” He breathes, slowly letting go. 

Gently taking his hand, the bigger man places soft kisses on the other’s fingers. “‘M sorry,” he mumbles before feeling delicate fingers in his hair, closing his eyes. 

“Once the children are used to the home we may participate in such activities. But for now it would be best to be careful.” Ignis places a kiss on Gladio’s forehead before the other man steps back, helping him back to the floor. He tucks his shirt back into his pants before feeling for the wine and his glass. “And we especially will not be indulging in those activities within my kitchen.” He emphasizes. 

Gladio smiles, mumbling another apology as Ignis finally pours the wine. The two return to the living room for another hour or so before turning in for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis breaks.

“Rise and shine,” Ignis’ voice called out as sunlight suddenly assaulted Gladio’s eyelids. Groaning, he runs a hand over his face as he sits up. “The children are awake and have eaten. They’ve been asking for you.” 

“They’re awake? Astrals, what time is it?” 

“It is 10 in the morning.” 

“10?!” The brunette practically threw himself out of bed and hurried to get himself ready, much to Iggy’s amusement. 

Once ready for the day, Gladio appears downstairs. Lux and Lily, who were coloring in the living room, both perk up as they see him. 

“Daddy!” Lux jumped up, Lily following. Both kids jumped on him and he easily lifted the two, groaning. The children giggled as the tall brunette jostled them. 

Ignis emerges from the kitchen, drying his hands with a small towel. “I set aside breakfast for you. Then I believe we should head to the market to let the children pick out new items for themselves.” 

“Really?!” The small boy beams. 

“Can we find more books?” Lily asks, looking up at her father. 

The Shield smiles and rubs her shoulder. “Of course.” He sets Lux down and heads into the kitchen to eat the food his partner had set aside for him. Before long, the family is packed into the car and on their way to the Lestallum marketplace. 

Before they made their way into the market, Gladio gestures to a truck on the side of the road. “Iggy, let’s pick some of this up before we leave.” 

The advisor didn’t even need to ask what he was speaking about.

“We will not be raising our children on Cup Noodle.” 

“Ah, c’mon, once in a while won’t hurt ‘em!” He brushes off Ignis’ disapproval and purchases a bag full before returning to them. 

“What’s that?” Lux questions as he peers into the plastic bag. 

“Only some of the best stuff on Eos.” Gladio proudly announces. “I’ll let ya have some when your dad isn’t looking.” 

“Amusing, Gladio.” 

~ 

After spending a few hours shopping, both children began to fuss and complain. Ignis brought them to a nearby tipster for a quick but nutritious meal. This seemed to pick the kids up long enough to finish up a quick grocery shop and last the drive home. 

Ignis set to work putting groceries away whereas Gladio set to work helping the kids put away their new clothes, toys, and books. Noting how tired they seemed, the Crownsguard put them both down for a nap before returning downstairs. 

Ignis is resting on the couch, phone in hand. He sets himself down beside him. “How’s Noct?” 

“He’s doing fine. Certainly enjoying his few days off without us there.” The lighter brunette places his phone down on the table and sits back against Gladio, letting out a small sigh. The warrior pulls him close and kisses his temple, the smaller closing his eyes. “Tell me what they look like.” He mumbles softly. 

“Well,” Gladio begins, rubbing his chin. “They look like they did in the photos.” 

“They must look somewhat different...” 

“Mm...” The Amicitia thinks for a moment. “Well... Lily is taller than she was in the photo.” 

“I could tell she was lengthier than expected.” 

“She has your eyes.” 

Ignis is silent for a moment. He was unsure of what to say, left only to try and remember the pair that used to stare back at him every morning in the mirror. They were... “Green?” 

“Beautiful.” 

The smaller brunette feels fingers against his cheek and tilts his face up towards where he assumed Gladio’s would be. After giving him a small kiss, Ignis continues to try and pry descriptions from the other. “And Lux?” 

“His eyes are more like mine.” 

“Amber?”

“That’s one way to put it.” The man smiles at the depiction. “‘Amber’, huh?” 

“They were like the color of honey.” Ignis recalls images of Gladio’s eyes easily. It was one of his favorite features the warrior donned and the amount of times the advisor used to get lost in those golden irises were too many.

“He’s got hair like Prompto.” The warrior continued. “Blonde and fluffy, sticking up everywhere.” 

“Same color?” 

“Same color. Kid might as well have a barcode stamped on his wrist too.” 

Ignis frowned at that. Knowing Gladio for most of his life had given him plenty of time to get acquainted with his humor, but sometimes he would go too far in the advisor’s opinion. “That is not something to be poked fun at, Gladiolus.” 

“Eh, lighten up, Iggy. Some things you just gotta laugh at.” He watches the other sigh and rub at his eyes. Concerned, he sits up to look at him. “Hey, you alright?” 

“Yes, I’ve got a bit of a headache. Bloody thing’s been bothering me all day.” He explains as he continues pressing at his eyes. 

“Why don’t you go lie down, I’ll cover the fort while you rest.” When Ignis doesn’t move, he continues to press. “You’ve been pushing yourself lately, you need to relax.” 

“I just want to see them.” 

The vulnerable tone in the other’s voice stops him for a moment. 

“I’ve been trying. Perhaps maybe if I catch them in certain lighting I could make out their shadows...” 

“Iggy, you’re never going to be able to see them like that. You could hurt yourself-“

“I know.” His tone was sharp, causing Gladio to back off. Ingis rarely, if not ever, lost his temper, and the Crownsguard wasn’t about to find out what it was like now. After a moment of uneasy silence, Ignis’ hand reaches out to find the other’s. “I apologize, that was quite rude of me. Please forgive me, I’m...” He trails off, unable to come up with an excuse.

“You’re mourning your sight. Hell, I would be too.” Gladio’s hand gives his a small squeeze. “I know there isn’t much I can do for you, but I’m here. I’m gonna help you with whatever you need. And right now, I’m gonna help you get to bed so you can rest because you need to, whether you think you do or you don’t.“ Without another word, he helps the lighter brunette stand and guides him up the stairs and into their bed. 

“Thank you,” The strategist’s voice was soft, revealing his remorseful feelings. Typically it was the other way around, Ignis calling the shots and taking care of the others if they pushed themselves too hard. Now he was on the other end, it was foreign. 

The warrior pulled the covers over him and bent down to kiss his temple. “You just take it easy.” 

Ignis mutters his acknowledgment before he’s out cold. 

~ 

The next few days go by in a blur. The kids had been enrolled in an academy Ignis insisted they attend and now were more comfortable and acquainted with their new lives. Once the children were in school, it gave the two the chance to get back to their normal jobs as Noct’s retainers. Gladio transitioned well, knowing the children would be fine. However, Ignis wasn’t as collected. 

The Shield’s phone vibrated for what must’ve been the 100th time that day. He put his sparring session with Noct on pause to take the call from his frantic partner. 

“What’s wrong, Iggy.” He spoke softly into the phone, hoping it could soothe the other, even just a little bit. 

Ultimately, though, it did nothing and Ignis’ panicked voice came through the speakers -  
most of which Gladio couldn’t make out. When Ignis got nervous like this, his accent laid thicker on his words and his terminology was downright indistinguishable. He had acted like this before when Noct had first received his driver’s license and almost killed himself attempting to cross a busy intersection. Ignis was a mess for days afterwards. 

“Babe, calm down and say it slower.” He patiently instructs as he sits on a nearby bench.

“We need to go and get them. They must be scared without us there, they don’t know anyone yet-“ 

“Then how do you expect them to get to know anybody if we keep interfering?” Keeping his voice soft, he continues. “They’re okay, Iggy. They’ll figure it out just like all the other kids do at their age.” He hears the other sigh and quickly checks the time. “Look, I have to get back. I’ll end my session earlier than usual so we can get outta here and get you to relax, okay?” 

“... Indeed. I will see you soon.” 

The line cuts off and Gladiolus lets out a small sigh before pocketing his phone. He had to get that man to relax one way or another. Wracking his brain for ideas, he returns to Noct to pick them up where they left off. 

“What’s the matter?” 

Gladio only grunts. “Iggy’s worryin’ about the kids. I’m afraid we’re gonna have to end earlier than anticipated.” 

“That’s fine.” Noct’s expression twists into a concerned one. “Is he okay?” 

“Yeah, he’ll be fine. He’s just not used to being away from them this long yet. He’ll get over it within the next week.” 

~

Before long, the brunette had wrapped up his session with Noct and was hurrying down the polished hallways to meet Ignis at the car. By the time he gets there, Ignis already had the car running. He climbs into the driver’s seat and closes the door, already sensing Ignis’ stress. “Iggy... hey...” He reaches out, taking the white-knuckled hand wrapped tightly around his knee and lightly runs his thumb against it. “Everything’s okay.” 

Ignis’ tense shoulders slowly relax and he lets out a heavy breath before bowing his head. “I apologize.” 

Gladio brings his hand to his mouth, peppering soft kisses on to the knuckles. “Don’t. Let’s go.” 

~

Once home, Ignis is barely in the door before he’s dialing the school. He retreats to the kitchen and leans against the counter as he plays 20 questions with the unlucky woman on the other end of the phone. Gladio, however, takes his time taking off his shoes and getting himself in the doorway. Calmly he sets down his gym bag before following his partner into the kitchen. 

“I don’t care if it’s ‘break time’ I want them to be put on the phone now!” The man’s brows were furrowed as he glared angrily at the wooden floors. He barely registered Gladio approach him. 

“It certainly should not take that long to find my children! What kind of-“ He was cut off as the cellphone was plucked from his hand. “H-! Gladiolus!!” He growls. 

“Easy, Tiger.” The brunette swiped his thumb across the End Call button before placing it down on the kitchen’s island, ignoring Ignis’ protesting. He approached him and reached out to hold his waist before pressing his lips to his forehead. “Take a deep breath.” 

Ignis’ hands found the other’s shoulders and he rested his head against his collar, heavily sighing. Gladio’s fingers ran up his back and knead down his spine as he lovingly kissed the side of the tactician’s head. He felt the other slowly relax against him and rumbled out a content sound. 

“I apologize for acting without thinking. I know they must be fine.” Ignis mumbled into Gladio’s shoulder. 

“You’re fine, Iggy. Just relax.” The taller places another kiss to the man’s temple. “Have you thought of what you’re making for dinner? I’m up for anything you want.” 

“Well,” He begins. As he rambles off ideas in his head, Gladio patiently listens, continuing to rub his back and place kisses on his skin every now and again. It was only until the other pulled away that he stopped. 

“I better get started.” 

“Alright. If you need anything, let me know.” The brunette leans in to kiss him one last time before heading into the living room.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy! So just a little fact now that you've made it to the end 🎇 The children's names aren't random! I decided to keep the floral theme for Gladio's family's sake and went with Lilly. It's a very pure and soft name. And Lux, meaning light, keeping that flame and brightness that Ignis' name holds.


End file.
